How'd that happen?
by Romantific
Summary: This story is set in the past where Harry ends up after a Potion's accident that causes unfortold side affects. Harry will need to adjust to the old ways and to the fact that everything he was ever told about in history was indeed incorrect. When the time comes will Harry want to return? Contains m/m and mpreg. If you don't like it, I suggest you don't read it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.

This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it don't read it. Please leave a review at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

 **chapte: 1**

" _'Invenire desiderium animae'_ is a particularly difficult potion that I don't expect a single one of you dunderheads to understand, let alone brew it even half decently. You have two hours in which you will attempt to brew it, directions are on the board. Get moving." Snapped the perpetually angry potions master otherwise known as Professor Severus Snape.

Harry was the last to get his supplies, wanting to avoid the stampede along with the unavailable pushing and shoving that comes with it. It was three weeks before his seventh year graduation and this was their last practical class at Hogwarts before revision and exams start the next week.

As he worked Harry thought long and hard on what he was going to do once he graduated, he had absolutely nowhere to go and had no friends to speak of anymore. The few he'd had, had betrayed him and he found himself hanging out with Draco Malfoy of all people and not only him but Snape as well.

The two had developed a healthy respect for Harry after the war as he had saved them both from a certain fate in Azkaban using his hated title to do so after he had awoken in the Infirmary. He just couldn't let them suffer in that horrid place, Draco had been forced into that life by his father and the fact that his manor had been home to the dark lord at the time. It was a do or die situation for him and he had saved Harry's life, for that he was eternally grateful and had decided that he would help him by any means necessary.

Snape on the other hand had saved his life many times since his start a Hogwarts not to mention that he had been bound to an Oath he had sworn to that meddling old coot who hadn't even seen fit to leave anything behind to clear his name should he need it. No, Harry had taken it upon himself to get their names clear and had succeeded.

So intent was he on his thoughts that he didn't even notice Ron Weasley, his ex-best friend walking past him until he felt an elbow jab him sharply in the ribs as he was picking up the cork to seal the phial of potion he was holding.

Snape whom had glanced up as he heard a sharp inhale of breath watched in horror as the uncapped potion was thrown all over Potter's face and Weasley's quick retreat fro the saviours table. He was instantly on his feet, wand in hand and running towards the now screaming teen but was too late as he realised that Harry for once had made an absolutely flawless potion as it did it's job. It was taking him to his soul's desire, wherever that may b. He watched unable to do anything as Harry vanished before his eyes leaving nothing behind but the echo of his pained screams.

All was silent in the classroom as everyone processed what had just happened before chaos ensued.

"SILENCE!" Snape roared before rounding on the smug redhead standing before him and grabbed him securely by the ear and twisting it painfully. "You can say goodbye to the rest of your education Weasley, you had also best hope that Harry returns within the month unharmed otherwise you may also kiss your freedom goodbye." He sneered at the traitorous brat in front of him. Although Harry had never said anything to him or Draco, Severus had no doubt that Weasley was the reason that he could no longer walk properly and was in a coma for three weeks after the war.

"You can't do anything to me, there's no proof I did anything and besides even if I did how was I supposed to know to know that he would disappear screaming like that?" He protested smirking at the end thinking he had won.

"On the contrary Weasel, there's a whole class full of witnesses that saw what you did and as for not knowing what the option did, maybe if you'd pick up a book once in a while like your know it all girlfriend and learned the language all our sells and potions are in you would know then wouldn't you?" Draco snarled at the vermin.

"Enough, class is dismissed. I want a foot long sheet of parchment on the meaning behind the potion, it's purpose, the ingredients and how they interact with each other to make this potion successfully." He snapped out as he dragged Weasley from the room by his ear all the way to the seventh floor where the Headmistress's office was located.

Transformatus.' He murmured to the gargoyle guarding the entrance before dragging the whimpering weasel with him not even pausing to knock on the door before barging into the office.

"Severus, what's happened? Unhand Mr. Weasley please." Minerva McGonagal demanded as she lurched to her feet in concern at the abrupt entrance and the frightening expression on the potions masters stony face.

Severus released the ear between his fingers only to grab the back of Weasley's neck and shoved him roughly into the chair in front of the Headmistress's desk before hastily explaining what had happened in his class to his fellow professor and friend and watched as her face paled dramatically at the explanation.

"Is there anyway to know if Harry is alive and well, can we bring him back?" She asked but he was already shaking his head at her question.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible Minerva, there's no telling where that potion took him. He could be anywhere from the past to the future for all we know."

"I will have to make a call to the Ministry and get the Aurors involved in this, you had best start your praying Mr. Weasley. Harry isn't here to save you this time and you better believe that I will be pushing for the maximum within the months end." She informed him as she made her way towards the fireplace.

The first thing he felt as he came back to consciousness was pain. He hurt all over as pain flared from his damaged left thigh, from his head and back where he felt someone rubbing something on it. He groaned as he fought the dizziness and the ministrations on his back immediately ceased.

"Are you well?" Came the soft voice with an accent that he had never heard before, making his head snap in the direction the voice had come from as fe jumped to his feet automatically drawing his wand as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and backed away from the handsome stranger whom had raised his hands in the universal sign for peace.

"Peace, I mean you no harm child." The man said smiling gently at him, never once lowering his hands.

"Who are you, where am I?" Harry asked shakily, lowering his wand slightly with unease clear in his voice.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin and you are in my tent on the boarder of Scotland where I was collecting potion ingredients." The man answered as he lowered his hands but made no other movements so as not to startle the slight teen in front of him. He was truly beautiful with his shoulder length black hair and the most striking emerald coloured eyes he'd ever seen. He had a slim, petite form and slightly wide hips that suggested strong bearer genes with a short stature of 5'6" which was extremely small compared to his 6'7" muscular frame.

"Haha very funny, seriously who are you?" Harry demanded whilst scowling at the stranger whom was obviously trying to make light of the situation by making jokes.

"I have no reason to lie, I speak the truth. I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogmarts School in Scotland that has been open for almost two years now." He informed him, frowning slightly at the young man in concern as he paled dramatically.

"Well, how the hell did that happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_How'd that happen?_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Though I may eventually add a few of my own.

 _This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy._

 **Chapter:2**

 _"Well, how the hell did that happen?"_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Salazar said still frowning deeply in confusion.

"What year is this?" Harry asked, ignoring his confusion for the moment.

"It is 983 bc. Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"No, I'm not alright. I was in my last ever potions class before my newts exam, about to cap my perfectly brewed _'Invenire desiderium animae'_ in _2010_ and the next thing I know I'm here. I need to find out what happened to me and how to get home before I do something to seriously mess up the timeline. Why, oh, why is it always me these things happen to?" He grumbled to himself and cursing his constant misfortune.

"How do you know of that potion? I have only just completed and perfected it."

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm from over _one thousand years_ in the _future_? That potion has been taught in the Hogwarts Newts class for _centuries_."

"Newts? I am unfamiliar with this, would you care to elaborate please?"

"N.E.W.T.S. Stands for _Nastily Exhausting Wizards Tests_ which is a test that we take in our seventh year at Hogwarts to show what we have learned throughout the years. They are incredibly exhausting with the studying and increasingly difficult tests throughout the last three weeks of school. And I realise I probably shouldn't have told you that as I may have just changed the timeline of when the tests were invented and who introduced them to the school." Harry groaned smacking himself in the head.

"Well, even if I were to take this idea to the others it wouldn't be introduced for a few years yet as the school hasn't been open long enough and we don't have enough students for that type of thing. The other founders and I go out looking for magical children each break while one of us stay back to watch the children how have stayed behind. At present time we have 23 students all up not including Godric, Rowena and Helga's children. That would make 27 students, it is Godric and Rowena's turn to search while Helga looks after the children and I was searching for the potion ingredients I was sorely in need of when I found you laid out on the ground surrounded by snakes who were protecting you?" It came out as questioning as the look on his face instead.

"I'm a parselmouth as well, snakes have always just come to me." Salazar's eyes widened comically.

"Are you a descendant of mine then?"

"Not yours." He smirked.

"Not mine, but you are a founders descendant then. And how did you come across the ability to speak parseltongue then?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am descended from Godric Gryffindor and I gained the ability to talk to snakes when I was 15 months old on the night your only living descendant killed my parents and tried to kill me. You really need to stop asking me questions, I need to find a way to get back home before I really destroy the timeline." Harry stressed out.

"I'm terribly sorry but you can't go home, the potion is designed to find your souls desire as the name suggests. If the potion brought you here then this is where you are meant to be. I'm so sorry but there is no going back, you're here for good. Who knows, maybe this is how it played out in your time as well." Harry shook his head with a forlorn expression on his face.

"No, Helena Ravenclaw who is known as the Grey Lady haunts the Ravenclaw tower and sometimes the Owlery. We've spoken many times and didn't seem as though she recognised me. Over the years I haven't changed much at all, I just got a little taller is all."

"Obviously not much." Salazar snorted, once again taking in the short stature.

"Hey, I'm at a perfectly respectable height thank you very much. We can't all be freakishly tall like you." He huffed indignantly.

"Maybe in your time young one but in my time you are tiny. Speaking of your time, what did you mean about my descendant trying to kill you?" He hesitated before going on. "I want to know what happened and why, you need not worry about the timeline as you can't go back. I need to know how my line went so terribly wrong." He said with a dejected air about him as he thought of one of his descendants trying to murder a child.

Harry just sat there and watched him for a few moments judging and weighing his options before deciding on what to do. Finally he decided that there was no harm in telling him what happened.

"Okay, it all started with a witch named _Merope Gaunt_. The Gaunts were well known as your last descendants and for their inbreeding to keep the line pure. Because of this, over time they lost most of their magic and were basically squibs…"

"I'm sorry, but what is squib?" Salazar interrupted, his face a mask of confusion.

"A squib is a non magical born into a magical family and this is basically what the Gaunts had become, although they still had magic, it was incredibly weak. The father, _Marvolo Gaunt_ had set Merope and her brother _Morfin_ up to be married but she had fallen in love with a _muggle_ man named _Tom Riddle_ but her feelings were not returned. Merope in her desperation to get away from her family and to start a new one fed a powerful love potion called Amortentia to him to make him fall in love with her. Her plan worked for a while but she began to feel guilty about what she had done and when she found out she was pregnant she stopped with the potion hoping he had fallen in love with her on his own and if not her then their baby, but he through her out and divorced her claiming bewitchment. She ended up at an orphanage where she gave birth to a baby boy, living long enough only to name him. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ was born December 31st 1920. He was dark before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts, he had the natural ability to make people do what he wanted even without a wand. In his second year he learned he was descended from you when he spoke parseltongue in front of the headmaster one day and began researching his family in his free time. I have to admit that even though he was and evil person he was incredibly gifted and smart. It wasn't until his sixth year that he found out his father was a muggle and still alive along with his uncle when he tracked them down and confronted them. He went to his father first thinking he didn't know about him but was furious when his father took one look at him, knowing who he was because he looked just like him, and disowned him. Tom then killed his father and pinned it on his uncle who was sent to Azkaban prison and later died there. He used his fathers death to make his first Horcrux." He stopped when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"I can't believe that a member of my blood would do something as vile as that piece of magic." He hissed, he was so disappointed that he had almost slipped into parseltongue.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but it gets worse from there…"

 ** _To be continued…._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_How'd that happen?_**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Though I may eventually add a few of my own._

 _This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy._

 **Chapter:2**

 _"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but it gets worse from there…"_

"Dear Merlin, how could it possibly get worse?" Slytherin muttered.

"Well after he graduated, he traveled to Albania learning everything and anything he could and also made another two Horcruxes. He eventually went back to Hogwarts to apply for the defence position, it was to be his last chance to escape the path he was on. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did want to teach but he was rejected for the position for the sole reason being that the new headmaster Dumbledore, didn't like him. As he had made apparent from the start when he introduced him to the wizarding world, it's because of him that Tom became what he did. In his fury, he cursed the position so that everyone that was hired died or had to be relieved of the position by the end of each year and hid one of his Horcruxes in the school in a place where it would never be found. Roughly thirty years later one of his followers overheard a prophecy being made but was kicked out for eavesdropping halfway through. This particular follower was just like Tom, abused as a child, treated like an outsider because of his house and his lack of fortune and once again because of Dumbledore playing favourites. This follower had only one friend but she was a Gryffindor and he was constantly being bullied and belittled by her housemates, one of whom fancied her and was jealous. The rest was just pure maliciousness, she was a muggleborn and he a half-blood and had met before school. He was the one to tell her she was a witch. One particularly humiliating and degrading and dangerous prank played on him had her coming to his rescue as she always did and he just snapped at her. He called her a mud blood, he didn't mean it and tried to take it back instantly but the damage was done. She revoked their friendship and called him a death eater, said he was just like the rest of them and never spoke to him again. Not long after that incident one of the bullies tricked him into going to the shrieking shack where there was a fully transformed werewolf currently residing and almost got him killed if it hadn't been for one of the other bullies saving his life to protect the wolf whom was also their friend. When he went to the headmaster he was given a detention and threatened with expulsion if he ever spoke of it so he went to Tom whom had been renamed as The dark lord Voldemort by then." He paused and glanced at Salazar who looked sick.

"This Dumbledore really is sounding more like a dark lord so far." He grunted.

"Yes well by then he had already defeated a dark lord and was hailed and revered by all so they all believed anything he said. Anyway this death eater took what he had heard of the prophecy to the dark lord seeking approval for his good work. _'The one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches, born to those whom have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'_ Was what was heard and the dark lord immediately took it as a threat, searching for babies due to be born at the end of July. Only two met the criteria, one a pure blood and the other a half blood. He obviously picked the one closest to his own description, the half blood. The muggleborn, Lily, gave birth to a baby boy on the 31st of July and the dark lord immediately went after her. The death eater, immediately feeling guilty and still harbouring feelings for his old friend begged the dark lord to spare her. He agreed of course but the death eater, Severus, did not believe him. So he did the only thing he could think of hand went to plead his case to Dumbledore. He told him of how he had overheard the prophecy and taken it to the dark lord, he told him that he was targeting Lilly, whom had married his school tormentor. He swore to do anything for the headmaster if only he would protect her. The headmaster agreed to help on the condition that he spy for him and should he refuse, he would throw him to Azkaban prison. He agreed seeing he had no other choice and seeing as he was the youngest ever potions master, was put in the position as the youngest faculty member and made potions professor and head of Slytherin house. Lily and her family were sent into hiding. When the child was fifteen months old, a traitor amongst their friends betrayed them and gave the location of the house to the dark lord. He killed the father, James, first then Lily whom was shielding her son in the nursery, although he tried to keep his word to favourite follower, whom he had personally trained, and offered her three chances to stand aside. She refused and he killed her quickly before turning his wand onto the baby and fired the killing curse for a quick and painless death like he had for Lily, but the curse rebounded and struck him down leaving nothing but a scar on the baby's forehead." He finished.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Salazar asked quietly as he glanced at the faded scar on his forehead.

"The night he he killed my parents and tried to kill me, he had intended to create another Horcrux with our deaths. My mother sacrificed herself to save me which left the most powerful protection shield one could have. Love. So when he turned his wand on me and the curse rebounded, it left his soul peace which had split before he went down, to latch on to the only living thing in the room. Me. I became a Horcrux and because of this I gained some of his abilities."

"Parseltongue!"

"Exactly."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

He shook his head. "Maybe another time, I shouldn't have even told you what I did. Who knows what I have just done to the future." Salazar nodded in understanding.

"After lunch I will take you to Hogwarts, we will speak with the other founders and decided what best be done." He decided as he walked towards the door, gesturing for him to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**How'd that happen?**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Though I may eventually add a few of my own._

 _This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy._

 **Chapter:4**

Lunch was a short affair what with both Salazar and Harry too eager to get to Hogwarts than to actually sit still long enough to have a proper meal. As Salazar was packing up the tent Harry searched for a suitable piece of wood and transfigured it into a cane to walk with.

"I noticed that you have permanent damage to your thigh while I was healing you, would it be too intrusive of me to ask what happened?" Salazar inquired when he spied Harry's newly transfigured cane.

"It wouldn't. In my time there was a war that ended just last year, the wound on my leg is from one of the werewolves on the opposite side. His claws cut right down to the bone and severed some pretty important nerves, I'm lucky I can still walk. There was a time that the medi-witch thought I wouldn't, it will never completely heal and it still causes pain at odd times plus I have a permanent limp but it's bearable. Trust me, I've lived with a lot worse before." He smiled and shrugged it off as he followed along behind Salazar.

"How many years are you?" Salazar inquired as he slowed his pace to match Harry's and looked at him curiously. "You say you have been in a war yet you do not look near old enough." He frowned.

"I get that a lot, I know that I look about 14 but I'm actually 18. I will be 19 next month. Today was my last day of classes at Hogwarts because I missed my last year due to the war. I was meant to be graduating and then leaving to travel the world to continue learning things not taught at school until I discovered what it was I wanted to do with my life. Everyone expected me to become an aura like my father but my injury put a stop to that plus I'm tired of fighting." Salazar frowned in confusion.

"What's an aura and why does it mean that you have to fight?"

"An aura is a dark wizard catcher, they hunt and arrest dark witches and wizards and lock them away in a prison to make the world safer." He explained and Salazar nodded.

"And your father did this?"

"Yes and my mother was a runes mistress. A very good one too apparently."

"What were your best classes at school?"

"I scored the highest points for defence against the dark arts in history, potions was my next best class followed by charms and transfiguration."

"Defence must be a Gryffindor trait, Godric heads the defence class for both magical and non-magical." Salazar informed him.

"We don't have non-magical defence in my time but I did learn it as I grew up in the muggle world as did Voldemort. I didn't want to be defenceless against him should I lose my wand so I took self defence classes and taught myself how to use a dagger. I'm a dead aim if I do say so myself." He bragged slightly but in his defence it was well deserved bragging rights.

Harry knew the exact moment they crossed the wards into Hogwarts as she greeted him like an old friend.

"She likes you." Salazar observed pensively.

"She has saved my life many times over the years I've attended this school and even hid my presence when it was needed. I'm just glad she survived the damage of the final battle." He murmured almost to himself as they walked through the front doors. It was strange to see Hogwarts looking so new.

"Salazar, you're early." Came the voice of a short plump woman as they entered the great hall, Hufflepuff if he had to guess.

"Who's that you've got with you?" Asked the man who was obviously his ancestor Godric Gryffindor, the man was huge. He had fiery red hair and was roughly the same height as Salazar but Godric was built like a tank where as Salazar was certainly masculine but not to _that_ extreme.

"This is Harry, I found him passed out on the boarders of Scotland." Harry gave a small smile and an awkward wave as he adjusted his grip on his cane.

"Why didn't you fix his leg for him?" The Hufflepuff scolded him.

"You can't heal it ma'am, I got it in a fight with a werewolf." Harry explained making Godric look suddenly wary.

"You're not infected are you?" His tone wasn't prejudiced just concerned. This was a school after all.

"No sir, I'm not infected. It's been a whole year and I haven't shifted with the moon yet." He told him.

"Good, good. I think introductions are in order and since Salazar is obviously too rude to do it I will." He said making Salazar roll his eyes. "I'm Godric Gryffindor, this is my wife Bernia and our son Kenric. This lovely lady here is Helga Hufflepuff, her husband Jasper and their children Elizabeth and Edward. Last but not least we have Rowena Ravenclaw, her husband Robert and their daughter Helena. What might be your name and if you don't mind me asking, how many years are you?"

"My name is Harry James and I will be 19 years at the end of next month." Harry replied with a shy smile. It wasn't everyday you met the most important people in history after all. Salazar would understand the last name he chose and the reason behind not giving his real one.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts, obviously you are too old to be a student but we can test your skills and knowledge and maybe give you a job." Helga smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry smiled, work at Hogwarts. The only place I've ever called home.

I said it before and I'll say it again, how the hell did that happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**How'd that happen**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or its characters_.

Though I may eventually add a few of my own. This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy.

 _Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm sorry this is **not** a new update I'm simply editing. Anyway I'll try to write more often now that I have a bit more time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and update at the end. Thanks for the support, Mwa._

 ** _Ch: 5_**

As it would only happen to me, the only three positions I was qualified to teach were defence, potions and flying but brooms hadn't been invented yet, Godric taught defence and offence and Salazar taught potions. I have always been pretty good at charms and transfiguration but nowhere near enough to teach it.

"I will take you on as my apprentice." Salazar told him in a tone that suggested that he was sacrificing a lot. Harry snorted.

"I don't know…." He paused dramatically "I'm not sure you could handle me." This time it was Salazar's turn to snort.

"Please, if I can handle Godric I can handle anything." He informed him with a smirk and gaining an indignant 'Hey!" From said man.

"Well that settles it then, will he be rooming down with you?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I have a spare bedroom in my quarters, he can bunk in there. It's where any apprentice of mine would stay anyway." He paused and turned a critical eye on Harry before turning back to face Helga. "He needs clothes, robes and footwear plus all the essentials. Do you think you could handle that for me."

"Of course I can." Helga smiled as she turned a critical eye on Harry before pointing her wand at him and muttering something under her breath.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked wearily and took a small step back, staring at the wand as though it might bite him.

"I was just taking your measurements so I can get started on your clothing, I should have it all done by dinner tonight." She smiled, amused at his behaviour. He and Sal will get along just fine, they were a lot alike from what she could tell already.

"Oh well, thank you." He murmured, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "You don't have to rush, I can wait." He assured her, still blushing. He was unused to people doing things for him and not expecting something in return.

"Fear not young man, I am not busy and it will take not time at all. You just settle in with Sal and rest up, get off that leg." She told him, still smiling gently.

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled at her.

"Think nothing of it and none of this ma'am business. It's Helga, only my students call me ma'am." She informed him sternly but still smiling.

"Sorry, Helga." He laughed and followed Salazar to the dungeons which reminded him of a maze but were easy enough to work out. On the way there, Salazar showed him the way to the common room where the students would be staying when school started back up and gave him a tour of the inside just in case he was ever needed there for any reason and Salazar was unable to deal with the issue himself. Salazar's rooms were half way between the common rooms and the potions lab and was guarded buy a life size painting of a King Cobra. The regal serpent flared its hood and hissed threateningly when it saw Harry but calmed slightly when it saw Salazar.

"This is Harry, you are to always let him in so long as he speaks to you in the snake tongue do you understand?" Salazar told the snake politely but firmly to which the cobra bobbed its head in a nod to show his understanding before turning to face Harry once more.

"Hello." Harry said politely to the snake with a nod of acknowledgement not knowing what else to say.

"Hello young speaker, it will be nice to have another to speak with on occasion."

"Am I not enough?" Salazar asked indignantly.

"No." The snake deadpanned causing Harry to snort out his laughter gaining a look from Salazar.

"What?" He asked innocently and widened his eyes for effect. This time it was Sal's turn to snort, not in the least bit convinced by his little innocent act.

"Just let us through you retched creature, we've had a long and trying day." He sighed and smiled slightly as the portrait opened, nodding as he passed with Harry at his heels. Once the door was closed he turned to Harry once more and gave him a long, shrewd look before taking a deep breath. "From now on these will be your quarters as much as mine, you may do what you like here so long as what happens here stays here." He gave a penetrating look which had Harry nodding vehemently. "As you can see, the layout for our rooms are quite simple. This first door here is my personal potions lab, do not enter unless I am with you or have specifically asked you to go in there, the next door is my bedroom, again please do not enter without my say so, the next is the bathroom and finally the last door leads to your room to which I will not enter without your say so. So long as you keep the place tidy and clean up after yourself we won't have any problems, oh and treat the books with respect and put them back exactly where you got them from."

Throughout the speech Harry was walking around the room, inspecting and taking everything in. When he got to the door to his new room, he opened it and glanced around with a large smile on his face, he'd never had his own room before. He had his cupboard until he turned eleven, then he had Dudley's second bedroom, his dorm room at Hogwarts which he shared with four other guys and last but not least was the room at The Leaky Cauldron that he had rented for the past two summers until school started up again. He felt oddly emotional with everything that was being done for him as well as being told that he had a job if he wanted and that these rooms were his to share from now on, he was feeling extremely grateful towards Salazar right now. If he hadn't ever saved his life he would never have felt anything like this, it almost felt like acceptance. Like he belonged for the first time in his life.

"Thank you so much Salazar, for everything you've done for me. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before." Salazar just smiled and shrugged it off.

"You should get off that leg of yours and get some rest, dinner will be in a few hours and you look dead on your feet." He told him as he led him towards the couch which sat in front of the fireplace which had roared to life as soon as the door was opened.

Now that he thought about it his leg was aching something fierce which caused him to limp heavily as he walked and all but collapsed into the couch.

"Is there anything I can get you, a muscle relaxant?" He asked to which Harry shook his head.

"No thank you, it'll pass. I don't like to rely on potions or anything that way if I every run out it won't be so bad. I can handle a little pain, I've had much worse."

"Yes, but this is permanent."

"All the more reason for me not to become dependant on drugs that will only give me temporary relief." He said stubbornly with his arms crossed and chin jutted out to complete the look to which Salazar sighed.

"Fine, I'll be in my lab if you need me." With that he turned on his heal and disappeared into the first door he had been shown. Now that he was on his own, Harry just sat and gazed into the fire. He allowed himself to think about Severus and Draco, his last and only friends. Well at least they had been. If Salazar was right then he could never go back and he just kept thinking, would they be alright without him? Are they better off? Are they looking for him? He hoped they weren't looking for him because he had a feeling they would never find him. He could only hope that they would forget about him and be happy, he would never forget them but he would do his best to be happy and make a life for himself here.

As soon as he finished with that train of thought an image of Salazar popped into his head with his leaf green eyes, shoulder length black wavy hair that was tied ant the back of his nick with green ribbon. From there he moved onto his freakishly tall form, large strong, capable hands and a wide, strong chest that looked inviting along with those large muscular arms that went along with them. All he could think about was being wrapped safe in those arm, protected from the world with his head buried in that strong chest to be shielded away from all the bad in the world.

 _His last thoughts before the world faded away was 'where the hell had those thoughts come from?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**_How'd that happen_**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

 _Though I may eventually add a few of my own. This story will contain m/m scenes and mpreg. If you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy._

 _Hey guys, I'm back again. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, it's been a hell of a few months. First my mum fell ill and was admitted to hospital, then less than a week after mum was released we got a phone call telling us that my auntie, mum's sister, had passed away. A week and a half later we are driving down to Melbourne for the funeral and returning a week later with one of my sisters whom is Autistic and was admitted to hospital about a week after we got back home to Brisbane. Hopefully all is good now and nothing else goes wrong. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and update at the end. Thanks for the support,Mwa._

 **Ch: 6**

 _His last thoughts before the world faded away was 'where the hell did those thoughts come from?'_

Waking up the next morning was highly disorientating, I had to look around the room I was in for a good few minutes until I got my bearings back and realised where I was. In the past and in Salazar Slytherin's guest quarters with Salazar Slytherin just in the other room.

Now isn't that a crazy thought, I'm in the Hogwarts family timeline through the fault of a potions accident with no way back. Not that I had much going for me and having possibly ruined the timeline already with all that I said to Salazar yesterday about the war, also by just being here. Then there is the fact that I am going to be apprenticing under the man. Talk about a daunting task right there, although I suppose he can't be any worse than Severus when it comes to teaching. Honestly, I have no idea why the man became a teacher at all since he hates people.

Finally deciding that I've stalled enough, I get up out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to get on with my morning rituals. Twenty minutes later I'm limping heavily on my cane out to the sitting room to find Salazar in the sitting room with a book.

"You seem to be in a lot of pain this morning." He says, looking up from his book and spying my clenched jaw and tight grip on the head of my cane.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle. What's on the agenda for today?" I question, sitting down as gracefully as I can with my throbbing leg.

"Well today we are going to sit down and discuss all of the potions you know and what they do, I will also go through my potions knowledge with you. If you come across a potion that is familiar to you even if it goes under a different name in your time I want you to stop me and tell me everything you know about it."

"Sounds like a long day of talking."

"It will be, but there will most likely be breaks for lunch and other such things. We have elves to bring us refreshments when needed as well ."

"Great, when do we start?"

"After breakfast and we've done something about that leg of yours." He said sternly as he stared pointedly at my hand massaging my thigh.

"But I don't want…" I protested only to be cut off.

"There's no shame in accepting a little bit of help once in a while, you're in an exceptional amount of pain so you will sit there and accept mine and Helga's help." He stood and offered me his hand of which after a moment of staring at it and Salazar clearing his throat, I accepted. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took most of my weight as he lead me to the door.

"Fine, but don't expect this to be a daily occurrence." I huffed.

"I make no promises." He smirked as he lead me towards the great hall where the other founders were having their breakfasts.

"Why are you Slytherin's always so stubborn?" I pouted.

"I could say the same about you Gryffindor's." His smirk grew into a shark like smile that kinda creeped me out a bit.

"You Slytherin's take stubborn to a whole new level, one you have an idea in your head it's impossible to shake you off until you've accomplished your task in some underhanded and sneaky way that leaves us normal folk wondering what actually happened and if it was actually you who did it."

"Yes, but that's the point." He told me in a serious voice as we entered the great hall together and were greeted by the various bodies surrounding the table.

"Harry, how was your first night here in the castle. Salazar didn't give you any trouble did he?" Asked Helga as he took his set between Salazar and Godric.

"No it was quite peaceful, the best night of sleep I've had in a long while." I smiled as I took a bowl filled with with fresh cut fruits and a small plate of scrambled eggs on toast.

"That's not nearly enough food for one your size." Hella tsked disapprovingly.

"Maybe not." I agreed. "But its plenty for someone whom is recovering from surviving on half of this meal a day for a year and a half not too long ago." I told her making everyone go quiet while wondering what could have possibly happened to me make that happen.

"Is there any chance I could get that story out of you?" Godric asked in his normally loud and boisterous tone, possibly trying to break the ice.

"Godric!" Helga chastised.

"What? I was only asking." Ice broken.

"Don't bother Helga, Godric has the manners of a two year old brought up in the caves with wolves for parents.." Salazar remarked with his smirk painted on his face again. "There's no changing that."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Godric pouted.

"Well I'm not a very nice person, you know that." Salazar stood and helped me to my feet and turned to Helga. "We will meet you in the medical wing." Was all he said before once again wrapping his arm around my waist to take most of my weight and leading me from the room.

"I thought you weren't a nice person?" I panted as he lead me up the first flight of stairs. Why did the hospital wing have to be on the seventh floor anyways? I made a mental note to ask Salazar about that later.

" I'm not, why do you ask?" He frowned.

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot to help me out. That's a pretty nice thing to do." I pointed out.

"Maybe I'm getting something out of it." He suggested, smirking playfully.

"What could you possibly get out of keeping my secrets and helping me adjust to this timeline and helping to secure a place here for me and also giving me a place to stay?" I questioned and raised both brows to punctuate my disbelief.

"A Slytherin never reveals all their secrets." Was his oh so witty reply.

"My point exactly." I smirked up at him as he continued leading me towards the hospital wing. "Why does the hospital wing have to be so far away, what if this was a medical emergency and someone was dying? They could die before they got to the hospital wing because it was too far away." I rambled as Salazar stared incredulously at me for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing on.

"I am uncertain why it is so far away, you will have to ask Helga that question. I am of the belief that it should be on the fourth floor so that it is of the same distance whichever way that you come from. I am also of the belief that no matter what is going on at Hogwarts at the time, a student should never have been in a life threatening situation where dying is a possibility in the first place."

"In my time, plenty of life threatening crap happens each year. I've nearly each year that I've attended Hogwarts so far, I hoping that this year will be a quiet one seeing as I'm not a student anymore." I said as we finally entered the hospital wing.

"We are going to have a talk about your time as a student." Something in his tone told me he was displeased even though his face was void of emotion.

"Right Harry, I need you to take you pants off so that I can have a look at that leg of yours." Helga said as she swept through the room.

"Can't you just give me something for the pain?" I asked as I fiddled with my shirt nervously.

"Sorry honey, I need to see what I'm dealing with. Off with the pants." She told me as she bustled around the room. I turned to Salazar for help and paled at the predatory look on his face.

 _How the hell do I get myself into these situations?_


End file.
